militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
18th Infantry Regiment (United States)
|motto=''In Omnia Paratus'' (Prepared for All Things) |battles= |notable_commanders=Henry B. Carrington Thomas H. Ruger Captain William J. Fetterman |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 18th Infantry Regiment ("Vanguards") is a light infantry regiment. The 18th Infantry Regiment currently exists as one active battalion under the U.S. Army Regimental System and has no regimental headquarters. * 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment's home duty station is located at Fort Riley, Kansas with the 2d "Dagger" Brigade Combat Team, 1st Infantry Division. * 2d Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment was stationed in Baumholder, Germany as part of the 170th infantry Brigade Combat Team (Separate) and inactivated with the brigade in 2012. * 3d Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment was stationed in Lawrence, Massachusetts as part of the 187th Infantry Brigade, 94th Army Reserve Command (1963–1994). * 4th Battalion, 18th Infantry was part of the Berlin Brigade stationed in West Berlin in the 1960s along with the 2d and 3d Battalions, 6th Infantry. West Berlin was 100 miles behind the Iron Curtain in East Germany surrounded by an estimated force of 270,000 Russian and East German troops. The battalion was later reflagged as the 4th Battalion, 6th Infantry. History Indian Wars * Fetterman Massacre. On 21 December 1866, CPT William J. Fetterman took command of a composite force consisting of the former battalion quartermaster, Captain Frederick Brown, 2nd Lt. George Grummond, 49 enlisted troops of the 18th Infantry, 27 men of the 2nd Cavalry Regiment, and 2 civilian scouts. Ignoring his orders not to venture beyond Lodge Trail Ridge (out of sight and support distance from the fort), Fetterman pursued a small band of Sioux and was lured into an ambush. He found himself facing approximately 2,000 Indians. Within 20 minutes, Fetterman and his command had been wiped out. World War II * Invasion of Sicily. On 7 August 1943, the 18th Infantry Regiment captured Mount Pellegrino which overlooked the Troina defenses allowing accurate direction of Allied artillery.Mitcham & von Stauffenberg (2007), p. 264 * Invasion of Normandy. The 18th Infantry Regiment was part of the landing forces that participated in the initial onset of Operation Overlord. The 18th Regimental Combat Team (RCT) was part of the 1st Infantry Division forces that stormed Omaha Beach. The regiment was scheduled to land at 09:30 on Easy Red. The first battalion to land, 2/18, arrived at the E-1 draw 30 minutes late after a difficult passage through the congestion off shore. Casualties were light, though despite the existence of a narrow channel through the beach obstacles the ramps and mines there accounted for the loss 22 LCVP’s, 2 LCI(L)’s and 4 LCT’s. Supported by tank and subsequent naval fire, the newly arrived troops took the surrender of the last strong point defending the entrance to the E-1 draw at 11:30 . Although a usable exit was finally opened, congestion prevented an early exploitation inland. The three battalions of the 115th RCT, scheduled to land from 10:30 on Dog Red and Easy Green came in together and on top of the 18th RCT landings at Easy Red. The confusion prevented the remaining two battalions of the 18th RCT from landing until 13:00 and delayed the move off the beach of all but 2/18, which had exited the beach further east before noon, until 14:00. Even then, this movement was hampered by mines and enemy positions still in action further up the draw. Global War on Terror * Operation Iraqi Freedom II. In January 2004 the 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment deployed as part of the 2nd "Dagger" Brigade Combat Team, 1st Infantry Division from their home station in Schweinfurt, Germany in support of OIF II. 1–18 Infantry redeployed to Schweinfurt, Germany in February 2005. * Operation Iraqi Freedom 06-08. On 1 September 2006 the 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment deployed as part of the 2nd "Dagger" Brigade Combat Team, 1st Infantry Division from their home station in Schweinfurt, Germany in support of OIF 06-08. The battalion was task organized, sending Company B to Ramadi, Iraq with Task Force 1–77 AR and in return receiving Company A, 1–77 Armor, a Fire Support Team from 1–7 Field Artillery, a platoon of combat engineers from 9th Engineer Battalion, and a Maintenance Support Team for 299th Forward Support Battalion. Task Force 1–18 Infantry moved north into Iraq on 19 October 2006 and occupied FOB Falcon, Baghdad. TF 1–18 IN conducted combat operation in the Al Rasheed district of southwest Baghdad until 21 November 2007, when it redeployed back to Schweinfurt, Germany. * Operation Enduring Freedom 08-09. In 2008 the 18th Infantry Regiment was part of Combined Joint Force Task 101 in Afghanistan. They operated in Khost, Kunar, Kandahar and Kabul provinces for most of their times in the Chapa Dara and Chahar Dara district before the large offensive. Victory Day ]] On 9 May 2010, a detachment from the 2nd Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment represented the United States in Russia's Victory Day parade across Red Square. They were joined by British, French, and Polish troops as well as detachments from the CIS member states.Marching in memory of common victory—RT Labeled by Russian President Dmitry Medvedev as the "Anti-Hitler Coalition," it marked the first time in history that American and NATO troops joined the Russian Military in the 9 May parade. Lineage * Constituted 3 May 1861, in the Regular Army as the 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment. * Organized 22 July 1861, at Camp Thomas, Ohio * Reorganized and redesignated 21 September 1866, as the 18th Infantry * Consolidated in April 1869 with the 25th Infantry (see ANNEX) and consolidated unit designated as the 18th Infantry * Assigned 8 June 1917, to the 1st Expeditionary Division (later redesignated as the 1st Infantry Division) * Relieved 15 February 1957, from assignment to the 1st Infantry Division and reorganized as a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System * Withdrawn 16 June 1989, from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System ANNEX * Constituted 3 May 1861, in the Regular Army as the 2d Battalion, 16th Infantry Regiment. * Organized 12 May 1862, at Camp Thomas, Ohio Assigned to the 1st Division XIV Army Corps under Major General George H. Thomas, Participated at the Battle of Chickamauga, GA as part of the Third (Regular) Brigade and was instrumental in preventing the destruction of the Union Army under Major General William Rosecrans at Chickamauga, GA Sep 1863. Participated in the operations at Chattanooga, GA and the following Atlanta Campaign assigned to the Third Brigade. Served under Brig. General John H. King and Brig. Gen. Absalom Baird's First Division and MG John M Palmer until the Attack at Utoy Creek. The 18th US Infantry distinguished itself in its performance, along with the 15th US Infantry, in a combat water crossing at North Utoy Creek, securing the position for the 1st Division under Brigadier General Johnston 3 Aug 1864The Valley of Utoy Creek Marker and participated in the preliminary and main attacks on 6 August 1864. Involved in cutting the rail lines south of Atlanta at Rough and Ready Station (Forest Park GA 30 Aug 1864). After the Capture of Atlanta, the regiment and the rest of the Army of the Cumberland moved back in pursuit of Hood's Confederate Army into Tennessee. Involved in the Battle of Nashville and the destruction of the Confederate Army of Tennessee on 15–16 December 1864. The unit crest shows the symbol of the XIV Corps, the Acorn, adopted by Gen. George H. Thomas, "The Rock of Chickamauga." * Reorganized and redesignated 21 September 1866, as the 25th Infantry * Consolidated in April 1869 with the 18th Infantry and consolidated unit designated as the 18th Infantry On 17 March 2008, 1–18 Infantry was deactivated in Schweinfurt, Germany, to be relocated to Fort Riley, Kansas. On 28 March, the 18th Infantry Regimental colors were un-cased at Fort Riley, and the unit that was the 1st Battalion, 41st Infantry Regiment re-flagged to 1–18 Infantry (Combined Arms Battalion). The 28 March re-flagging at Fort Riley was part of the 3rd Heavy Brigade Combat Team, 1st Armored Division's re-flagging to the 2nd Heavy Brigade Combat Team, 1st Infantry Division, bringing all 1st Infantry Division brigades but 3rd BCT, 1 ID to Fort Riley. On 15 July 2009, 2–18 Infantry stood up in Baumholder, Germany as part of the 170th Infantry Brigade Combat Team. The unit was stood up to replace 1–6 Infantry (Regulars), part 2nd Brigade of the 1st Armored Division. Campaign participation credit * Civil War: # Murfreesboro; # Chickamauga; # Chattanooga; # Atlanta Campaign; # Kentucky 1862; # Mississippi 1862; # Tennessee 1863; # Georgia 1864 * Indian Wars: # Dakota 1867; # Wyoming 1867; # Montana 1881; # Montana 1882 * Spanish–American War: # Manila * Philippine–American War: # Iloilo; # Panay 1899; # Panay 1900 * World War I: # Montdidier-Noyon; # Aisne-Marne; # St. Mihiel; # Meuse-Argonne; # Lorraine 1917; # Lorraine 1918; # Picardy 1918 * World War II: # Algeria-French Morocco (with arrowhead); # Tunisia; # Sicily (with arrowhead); # Normandy (with arrowhead); # Northern France; # Rhineland; # Ardennes-Alsace; # Central Europe * Vietnam: # Defense; # Counteroffensive; # Counteroffensive, Phase II; # Counteroffensive, Phase III; # Tet Counteroffensive; # Counteroffensive, Phase IV; # Counteroffensive, Phase V; # Counteroffensive, Phase VI; # Tet 69/Counteroffensive; # Summer-Fall 1969; # Winter-Spring 1970 * Southwest Asia: # Defense of Saudi Arabia; # Liberation and Defense of Kuwait; # Cease-Fire # OPERATION: Iraqi Freedom II, 11Feb 2004-11Feb2005 # OPERATION: Iraqi Freedom VI-VIII,01Sep 2006-21Nov2007 # OPERATION: Iraqi Freedom VIII-IX, 08OCT 2008 – present # Afghanistan: Kunar Province/Korengal Valley Decorations that followed World War II.]] # Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for BEJA, TUNISIA # Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for NORMANDY # Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for AACHEN, GERMANY # Valorous Unit Award for BINH LONG PROVINCE # Valorous Unit Award for DI AN DISTRICT # Valorous Unit Award for IRAQ # Valorous Unit Award for IRAQ-KUWAIT # Valorous Unit Award for the 1st Battalion (minus Company B) for Operation Iraqi Freedom VI-VIII, 12 October 2006 – 17 November 2007 # Navy Unit Commendation for Company B, 1st Battalion for Operation Iraqi Freedom VI-VIII, October 2006 – November 2007 # Army Superior Unit Award for 1994 # Army Superior Unit Award for 1996–1997 # Army Superior Unit Award for 1998–1999 # French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War I for AISNE-MARNE # French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War I for MEUSE-ARGONNE # French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II for KASSERINE # French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II for NORMANDY # French Médaille militaire, Fourragere # Belgian Fourragere 1940 # Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at Mons # Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at Eupen-Malmedy Commanders * Source of Commanders: 18th Infantry Regiment Association * Names marked by an @ indicate actual commanders in the absence of the colonel; * an asterisk (*) = Commanders of the 18th Battle Group; * 1–18 = 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry; 2–18 = 2d Battalion, 18th Infantry; * and so forth. (1) following a name indicates future commander of 1st Infantry Division # Henry B. Carrington 1861–1869 # Thomas H. Ruger 1869–1886 # John E. Yard (died in command) 1886–1889 # Henry M. Lazelle 1889–1894 # Daingerfield Parker 1894–1896 # David D. Van Valzah 1896–1899 # Gilbert S. Carpenter 1899-1899 # James M. J. Sanno 1899–1903 # Charles B. Hall 1903–1907 # Thomas F. Davis 1907–1913 # James S. Rogers 1913–1916 # Howard F. Glenn 1916–1916 # Samuel E. Smiley 1916–1917 # James W. McAndrew 1917–1917 # Ulysses G. McAlexander 1917–1917 # James W. McAndrew 1917–1917 # Ulysses G. McAlexander 1917–1917 # Frank Parker (1) (BRO – 18 Oct – 20 Nov 1918) # Charles A. Hunt 1918–1919 # Stateside Duty between World War I and World War II 1919–1941 # Orrin R. Wolfe 1919–1923 # John J. Bradley (Bradlay) 1923–1927 # Charles F. Humphrey, Jr. 1927–1929 # William B. Graham 1929–1931 # John N. Hughes 1931-1931 # Claude H. Miller 1931–1933 # Noble J. Wiley 1933–1935 # Royden E. Beebe(1–18 = MAJ "Cappy" Wells) 1935–1937 # Ray W. Brabsen 1937–1939 # Eley P Denson 1939–1941 * 1–18 = LTC John N. Hopkins * 2–18 = LTC Charles W. Yuill * 3–18 = LTC John C. Blizzard, Jr. # Edward G. Sherburn 1941–1942 # Frank U. Greer 1 Jul 1942 – 23 May 1943 * 1–18 = MAJ Richard C. Parker * 2–18 = MAJ John L. Powers * 3–18 = LTC Courtney P. Brown * 1–18 = LTC Robert H. York * 1–18 = LTC Joseph W. Sisson, III * 2–18 = LTC Ben Sternberg * 3–18 = LTC Joseph W. Sisson, III # George A. Smith, Jr. 23 May 1943 – 25 Feb 1945 * 1–18 = LTC Henry G. Learnard, Jr. * 2–18 = LTC John Williamson * 3–18 = LTC Courtney P. Brown * 3–18 = LTC Elisha O. Peckham # John Williamson 25 Feb 1945 – Oct 1945 * 1–18 = LTC Henry G. Learnard Feb 1945 – Oct 1945 * 2–18 = LTC Henry Middleworth June 1945 – Aug 1945 * 3–18 = LTC George Pecham June 1945 – July 1945 * 3–18 = MAJ Frank Dupree July 1945 – Aug 1945 # Henry G. Learnard, Jr Oct 1945 – Mar 1946 * 1–18 = CPT John Maggason Oct 1945 – Dec 1945 * 1–18 = CPT George K. Maertins Dec 1945 – June 1946 (Jan 1946?) * 1–18 = CPT William Coshun Jan 1946 – Feb 1946 * 1–18 = MAJ James D. Green Feb 1946 – Apr 1946 * 2–18 = MAJ Thomas Murphy Aug 1945 – Sep 1945 * 2–18 = LTC George B. Pickett Sep 1945 – Nov 1945 * 2–18 = LTC Rich G. Williams 21—28 Nov 1945 * 2–18 = LTC Ernest C. Peters Nov 1945 – Dec 1945 * 2–18 = MAJ Jos W. Nelson Dec 1945 – Feb 1946 * 3–18 = MAJ Keith P. Fabianich Aug 1945 – Nov 1945 * 3–18 = LTC Rich G. Williams Dec 1945 – Jan 1946 * 3–18 = CPT William Coshun Jan 1946 – Mar 1946 # James S. Luckett Mar–Aug 1946 * 1–18 = CPT William Coshun Apr 1946 – May 1946 * 1–18 = LTC Herman O. Overman May 1946 – Oct 1946 * 2–18 = LTC George B. Pickett Feb 1946 – Nov 1946 * 3–18 = MAJ Keith P. Fabianich Mar 46 – June 46 * 3–18 = LTC Rich G. Williams June 1946 – Sep 1946 # LTC Gerald C. Kelleher Aug 1946 # Sterling A. Wood Aug 1946–? 1948 * 1–18 = LTC Gerald C. Kelleher Oct 1946--? (May 1949) * 2–18 = LTC James F. Skells Nov 1946--? * 3–18 = LTC William A. McNulty Sep 1946--? # Rinaldo Van Brunt (May) 1948–1950 * 2–18 = LTC John G. Bennett (May) 1948– * 3–18 = MAJ Chester C. Arthur (May) 1948– * 2–18 = LTC Lloyd R. Fredenhall, Jr.(May) 1949 * 3–18 = LTC John C. Speedie (May) 1949 * 1–18 = LTC Joseph J. Coffey * 2–18 = LTC Eben F. Swift * 3–18 = LTC Elias C. Townsend # Ralph W. Zwicker 1950–1952 # Benjamin F. Evans 1952–1953 # Eugene A. Salet 1953–(Jun) 1954 * 1–18 = LTC Albert H. Smith, Jr. ? 1954 * 2–18 = LTC Vincent Guerin ? 1954 * 3–18 = LTC Arndt Mueller ? 1954 # George T. Calvin (Colvin) 1954 – Sep 1955 * Gyroscope Rotations between Ft Riley and Germany (1955–1965) # William A. Cunningham, III Sep 1955 – Feb 1957 * Rotations between Ft Riley and Germany (1955–1965) # William A. Cunningham, III Sep 1955 – Feb 1957 * Frank J. Sackton Feb 1957–1958 * Theodore H. Andrews 1958–1960 * Glover S. Johns, Jr. 1960 – Jan 1962 * Max V. Kirkbride Jan 1962–1963 * Samuel M. Karrick, Jr. -Apr 1963 * Robert L. Dickerson Apr–Sep 1963 * William F. Malone Sep 1963 – Jan 1964 list of 3rd Battalion commanders list of 4th Battalion commanders in Germany * 1–18 = LTC Jere O Whittington Jan 1964 – Jul 1965 * 1–18 = LTC Norman J. Salisbury Jul 1965 – Jan 1966 * 2–18 = LTC Edgar N. Glotzbach Jul 1965 – Jan 1966 * 1–18 = LTC Karl R. Morton Jan–May 1966 * 2–18 = LTC Herbert J. McChrystal, Jr. Jan–Jul 1966 * 1–18 = MAJ John C. Bard May–Jul 1966 * 1–18 = LTC Warner S. Goodwin, Jr. Jul 1966 – Jan 1967 * 2–18 = LTC Lewis R. Baurmann Jul 1966 – May 1967 * 1–18 = LTC Earle L. Denton Jan–Mar 1967 * 1–18 = LTC Richard E. Cavazos Mar–Dec 1967 * 2–18 = LTC James F. Price May–Dec 1967 * 1–18 = LTC George M Tronsrue, Jr. Dec 1967 – Jun 1968 * 2–18 = LTC Max R. Pfanzelter Dec 1967 – Feb 1968 * 1–18 = LTC Ronald J. Gillis Jun–Dec 1968 * 2–18 = LTC Max L. Waldrop Feb–Aug 1968 * 1–18 = LTC Robert E. Price Dec 1968 – Jun 1969 * 2–18 = LTC James E. Crow Aug 1968 – Feb 1969 * 2–18 = LTC David Teberg Feb–Jul 1969 * 1–18 = LTC Karl F Lange Jun–Oct 1969 * 2–18 = LTC Ronald Ochis Jul 1969 – Apr 1970 * 1–18 = LTC Thomas R. Finley Oct 1969 – Apr 1970 * 1–18 = LTC Jack O Thomas Apr–May 1970 * 1–18 = LTC James G Humphreys May 1970 – Jun 1971 * 1–18 = MAJ Buddy F. Poole Jun–Aug 1971 * 1–18 = LTC James M. Tucker Aug 1971 – Dec 1972 * 1–18 = LTC Roy W. Muth Dec 1972–1974 * 1–18 = LTC Moses Smalls 1974–1975 * 1–18 = LTC J Warmath 1975–1977 * 1–18 = LTC R Boyd 1977–1979 * 1–18 = LTC D Gannon 1979–1981 * 1–18 = LTC M A. McDermott 1981–1983 * Inactivated from Regular Army (1983–1987) * list of commanders of 3rd Battalion * Reactivated in Regular Army and Persian Gulf Duty (1987–1996) * 2–18 = LTC David W. Wilson Oct 1987 – Aug 1988 * 2–18 = LTC Richard L. Stouder Aug 1988 – Oct 1990 * 1–18 = LTC Archibald V. Arnold, III Jul 1989–1990 * 3–18 = LTC Robert W. O'Brien (??-1989?) * 4–18 = LTC Robert J. St. Onge, Jr. Jun 1989-19?? * 5–18 = LTC George W. Aldridge Sep 1989–?? * 1–18 = LTC E. W. Chamberlain, III Jul 1990 – Jul 1992 * 2–18 = LTC Eric T. Olson ? 1990 – Oct 1992 * 3–18 = LTC Thomas F. Finn, Jr. (? 1992 – Oct 1993) * 4–18 = LTC Robert J. Fulcher Jr. 8 Mar 1990 – 15 Nov 1991 * 5–18 = LTC Harold M. Neely 19??-19?? * 1–18 = LTC Roy H. Adams, Jr. Jul 1992 – Jul 1994 * 2–18 = LTC Alex McKindra Oct 1992 – Oct 1994 * 3–18 = LTC Mark Grazier (Oct 93 – Apr 94) * 1–18 = LTC Edward M. Cook Jul 1994 – May 1996 * 2–18 = LTC Brian R. Zahn Oct 1994 – May 1996 * 1–18 = LTC Steven Layfield April 1996 – Jul 1997 * 1–18 = LTC William B. Norman Jul 1997 – Jun 1999 * 1–18 = LTC John M. Murray Jun 1999 – Jun 2001 * 1–18 = LTC Butch Botters Jun 2001 – Jun 2003 * 1–18 = LTC Jeffrey Sinclair Jun 2003 – Jun 2005 * 1–18 = LTC George A. Glaze Jun 2005 – Jan 2008 * 1–18 = LTC Steve Miska Jan 2008 – Mar 2008 * 1–18 = LTC Christopher H. Beckert Mar 2008 – Apr 2008 * 1–18 = LTC John Vermeesch Apr 2008 – May 2010 * 1–18 = LTC John Cross May 2010 – May 2012 * 1-18 = LTC Robert Magee May 2012 – present Medal of Honor recipients * First Lieutenant Henry B. Freeman. Civil War. On 31 December 1862, while assigned to the 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment at the Battle of Stone River, Tennessee, 1LT Freeman voluntarily went to the front and picked up and carried to a place of safety, under a heavy fire from the enemy, an acting field officer who had been wounded, and was about to fall into enemy hands.Medal of Honor Recipients of the Civil War A-L * First Lieutenant Frederick Phisterer. Civil War. On 31 December 1862, while assigned to the 2d Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment at the Battle of Stone River, Tennessee, 1LT Phisterer voluntarily conveyed, under a heavy fire, information to the commander of a battalion of regular troops by which the battalion was saved from capture or annihilation.Medal of Honor Recipients of the Civil War M-Z * Sergeant George Grant. Indian Wars. Assigned to Company E, 18th U.S. Infantry Regiment. At Fort Phil Kearny to Fort C. F. Smith, Dakota Territory, February 1867. Citation: Bravery, energy, and perseverance, involving much suffering and privation through attacks by hostile Indians, deep snows, etc., while voluntarily carrying dispatches. Date of issue: 6 May 1871.Medal of Honor Recipients of the Indian Wars * Private Carlton W. Barrett. World War II. On 6 June 1944, during the D-Day invasion near St. Laurent-sur-Mer, France, PVT Barrett, landing in the face of extremely heavy enemy fire, was forced to wade ashore through neck-deep water. Disregarding the personal danger, he returned to the surf again and again to assist his floundering comrades and save them from drowning. Refusing to remain pinned down by the intense barrage of small-arms and mortar fire poured at the landing points, Pvt. Barrett, working with fierce determination, saved many lives by carrying casualties to an evacuation boat Iying offshore. In addition to his assigned mission as guide, he carried dispatches the length of the fire-swept beach; he assisted the wounded; he calmed the shocked; he arose as a leader in the stress of the occasion.Medal of Honor Recipients of WWII A-F * Staff Sergeant Walter D. Ehlers. World War II. On 9 June 1944, near Goville, France, he led his unit's attack against German forces and single-handedly defeated several enemy machinegun nests. The next day, his platoon came under heavy fire and he covered their withdrawal, carried a wounded rifleman to safety, and continued to lead despite his own wounds. For his actions, he was issued the Medal of Honor six months later, on 19 December 1944. * Staff Sergeant Arthur F. DeFranzo. World War II. On 10 June 1944, while serving with the 18th Infantry Regiment near Vaubadon, France, he was wounded while rescuing an injured man from hostile fire. Despite his own injuries, he led an attack on the enemy positions and continued to advance and encourage his men even after being hit several more times. He destroyed an enemy machine gun position just before succumbing to his wounds. For these actions, he was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor seven months later, on 4 January 1945. * Private First Class Gino J. Merli. World War II. On the evening of 4 September 1944, near Sars la Bruyere, Belgium, his company was attacked by a superior German force. Their position was overwhelmed, but PFC Merli stayed with his machine gun covering their retreat. When his position was overrun, he feigned death while German soldiers prodded him with their bayonets, only to rise and confront the enemy when they withdrew. Twice he fooled German soldiers into believing he was no longer a threat, only to attack them again when they left him for dead. In the morning, a counterattack forced the Germans to ask for a truce. The negotiating party found Merli still at his gun.Medal of Honor Recipients of WWII M-S * Staff Sergeant Joseph E. Schaefer. World War II. On 24 September 1944, near Stolberg, Germany, SSG Schaefer led his squad in their defense against a German attack. He voluntarily took the most dangerous defensive position, killed many of the attacking soldiers, and single-handedly captured ten. He then participated in the American counter-attack and freed a group of American soldiers captured earlier. For his actions during the battle, he was awarded the Medal of Honor eleven months later, on 22 August 1945. * Captain Robert "Bobbie" Evan Brown Jr. World War II. On 8 October 1944, at Crucifix Hill, Aachen, Germany, while serving with Company C, 18th Infantry Regiment, while under continuous artillery mortar, automatic, and small-arms fire, CPT Brown single handedly knocked out three enemy bunkers. Wounded, but refusing medical treatment he went out alone to reconnoiter other enemy positions. He sustained two more wounds but was successful in relaying the information of the enemy positions which lead to their destruction. * Sergeant Max Thompson. World War II. On 18 October 1944, while assigned to Company K, 18th Infantry Regiment near Haaren, Germany, he single-handedly attacked the German forces on several occasions. For his actions, he was awarded the Medal of Honor eight months later, on 18 June 1945.Medal of Honor Recipients of WWII T-Z * Staff Sergeant George Peterson.. World War II. On 30 March 1945, while assigned to Company K, 18th Infantry Regiment near Eisern, Germany, Peterson was severely wounded but continued in the fight and single-handedly destroyed three German machinegun nests before receiving another, fatal, wound. He was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor seven months later, on 17 October 1945. * First Lieutenant Walter J. Will. World War II. On 30 March 1945, while assigned to Company K, 18th Infantry Regiment near Eisern, Germany, 1LT Will rescued three wounded men, single-handedly disabled two German machinegun nests and led his squad in the capture of two others, all despite his own injuries. Mortally wounded while leading a charge on the enemy, Will was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor seven months later, on 17 October 1945. References External links * Summary of 18th Regiment of Infantry 1861–1890 * US 18th Infantry Regiment Association * 0018 18th Infantry Regiment 18th Infantry Regiment Category:Military units and formations of the United States in the Indian Wars Category:United States Regular Army Civil War regiments Category:Military units and formations of the United States Army in the Vietnam War 018 Category:Military units and formations of the Gulf War Category:United States Army regiments of World War I